


Intertwined

by ilysmphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, It’s three am please forgive me, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Tour I, Tour Fic, cute ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmphil/pseuds/ilysmphil
Summary: a take on their first kiss. but it’s Interactive Introverts, and dan can’t sleep.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I. I can explain.
> 
> I deleted a list of reasons to love you because I had way too much school work/stress going on and leaving the fic unfinished for weeks would be unfair and it made me feel like I should rush chapters ! But I’m back for a one shot and I’ll be back for more 
> 
> cya and enjoy

Moonlight burst through the tight patterned curtains of the tour bus and reflected softly onto the artificial mirror above the crew. It was 1:30, and each member was stretched on the sofas, struggling to keep their eyes open as the end credits of “speed” rolled. It was an avarage night on tour, and as usual, everybody was shattered. Cornelia had already dragged martyn to bed, explaining that she was too tired to watch the last 30 minutes. And so the only people left were Sarah and the two boys.

Dan was respectfully curled up on the corner sofa, giving phil room for his own space to lie down and enjoy the movie, whilst she was enjoying her own area directly opposite.

Sarah threw back her head and groaned wearily as she reached for the remote and turned off the tv, leaving the 3 in deafening silence that only made them more keen to sleep.  
“I’m going to head off to bed, see you tomorrow guys” she muttered, before leaving the room. Soon followed the familiar sound of the bunk bed curtain being forced open and shut. She would be asleep in a matter of moments.

Dan raised his head to reveal his best friend already grabbing his phone and charger, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily before rising up and smiling at him. His hair was messy and tangled, a sympathetic frown starting to form on his face when he examined his friend’s exhausted yet restless figure.

“Is it one of those days?”  
“Don’t worry about me, it’s fine”

For as long as he could remember, dan has had minor sleeping issues. No matter how long and tiring some days were, if it was a bad one, he knew it was no use. 

Phil’s heart sank as his friend too grabbed his phone and rubbed his eyes, a small tear leaking out the side before being quickly discarded by a swipe of the hand.

“Maybe we can both sit in a bunk and watch Netflix movies together?”

Dan chuckled sarcastically and rose to his feet, scrunching up his face in an attempted yawn and bunching up his long space cat shirt. 

“I think watching a screen is what keeps you awake, but I like the bunk idea” he mumbled, smiling wearily and heading towards the door, gesturing phil to follow.

The two climbed silently into the top bunk, trying to muffle their laughs as dan almost fell backwards in an attempt to reach for the curtain. The lighting was near to pitch black and so it took several minutes for them to find a comfortable position, occasionally awkwardly touching each other’s legs and arms whilst trying to get comfortable. They compromised to sitting shoulder to shoulder, bunching up their long legs to their own chest so they don’t fall out of the bunk. 

They talked for hours. About the tour, their life (although they knew plenty if not more about each other’s), and finally the topic spiralled onto the future.

“Hey phil?” Dan started, cutting the comfortable silence they shared for a few minutes.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you thinking about after the tour?”

Phil never really thought about that. What would happen? There were so many possibilities.

“I mean. A lot. Right? It’s our decision”

Our. Our decision.

“What are your possibilities?” He pressed, turning his head to shoot him a curious look. He knew what he wanted to hear, but he also know the words would never leave his mouth.

“Well, firstly, we can just keep being dan and phil. If you get what I mean, just continue our channels and living together”

We. We can.

“Second, I can move on from YouTube”

Dan’s heart sunk.

“But that won’t happen” he chuckled comfortingly, noticing the look of horror on his face before brushing his shoulder. They can be touchy with each other, but the small contact sent a wave of shock through dan. 

“And thirdly I...”

But he cut off his sentence, mouth slack and eyes wide, his expression clearly mentally punishing himself for whatever he was about to say.

“What?” Dan asked, curious yet concerned. What was he planning? What was he not telling him?

“I could, uh. Run away to the circus” he joked unconvincingly, suddenly avoiding eye contact and reaching for his phone.

“No, you were going to say something else.” He frowned knowingly, feeling the tension ebb between the two.  
“What is it?”

Phil remained silent, eyes fixed on his knees.  
“I don’t know what you mean” he whispered, with no attempt to sound convincing.

“Phil”  
It was at that moment dan had a thought, a thought that only hurt himself throughout the years of their friendship. Maybe he was thinking about...? No.

It was at that moment a sharp light hit through the small window, highlighting Phils features. His eyes were wide and vulnerable, his hair messy yet soft and cheekbones practically popping out of his face. And, not for the first time, he was reminded of how much he wanted to kiss him.

And maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but phil was moving forward. And maybe he was dreaming, but he placed a shaking hand on his neck. And maybe he was just completely and utterly crazy, but he was being kissed. Kissed by his best friend. 

It was soft and slow, no sense of urgency or regret as he closed his eyes and cupped his hand around his cheek. Nothing overly passionate or stepping the line, it felt special. Phil allowed dan to pull back slightly and stare into his bright blue eyes, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. 

“Was, That okay?” He whispered, cutting the tension by leaning back and returning to reality.

Was that okay? 

“Yeah” he grinned slightly, biting his lip in shock. This time dan leaned in. And it was at that point he knew he wasn’t crazy, just completely and utterly addicted.

Phil reached in to rake a hand through his soft curls and sighed longingly, pulling back but leaving barely any space between their two faces.

“Okay, we need to”   
“Talk about this?” Dan cut into his sentence, slipping his eyes shut. He leaned into his chest and allowed phil to cautiously wrap his arms around his back.

“Can we do it tomorrow?”  
“Yeah”

Phil clung onto Dan’s grip and let his eyes shut slowly.

“Phil?”  
“Mhm?”  
“That was okay, right?”  
“Yeah. It was”  
“Can I stay here?”  
“Of... of course”  
“Thank you.”

“Goodnight” phil sighed contently, allowing his brain to wonder and spin into sleep.  
“I mean it, thank you phil.” His voice wavered, head dizzy and clouded.   
“Goodnight.”


End file.
